Legacy of Blood
by PyroStriker
Summary: I'm baaaaack. An ancient text sets off a political race for legendary artifacts, with a young mercenary caught in the middle, a pawn in the unseen game.


Author's Note: Yes, I know you all hate me for not updating. Yes, I know you want more Rebirth. Yes, I know you're all irate for me leaving you hanging three chapters from the end. No, I am not updating Rebirth. Yet, at least.

I know there's no real excuse for not putting up a chapter in over a year, but I'm going to make some anyway. School started up again, I got a job over the summer, and my life in general just got a whole lot busier. I can't make any promises about how long this newfound creativity will last, either. Updates will be sporadic at the very best.

Anyway, I want to make sure that I make this very clear: This fic is NOT AU. The world is still Endiness; it's just been seriously messed up. Serdio, Tiberoa, and Millie Seaseu are all gone after the enormous war, instead the territories have been carved up into bunches of smaller countries. Understand? Good. Also, this fic and Rebirth are not related in any way. This isn't a prequel to Rebirth or anything. They're two totally different stories, with two totally different versions of Endiness.

This fic takes place a little more than 200 years after the game. This isn't really much of a next generation story, because there's only one character that's related to any of the originals, and he's about five generations down the line. PG-13 for now, may be bumped up to R later. Reason: I like blood. So now that we've got all that squared away, on with the show.

Prologue

"_Eons ago, near the dawn of Creation, an ancient race ruled over heaven and earth. Perhaps human, perhaps dragon, maybe a strange hybrid of the two, or possibly a creature that transcended them both, the people of this species waged countless wars for supremacy that shaped the land beneath them. The blood of the dragons is said to contain godlike power if only the beasts had the intelligence to shape it to their will. These ancient people, through birth or study, gained control of this magic, and it became the source of their domination of the world. However, as their numbers thinned from their squabbles, the Winglies saw their chance and overthrew the masters, wiping them from existence. It is rumored that the ancients saw their imminent doom before it descended, and locked away their power, casting it to all corners of the planet._

_Dark will be the days when their lore is uncovered…_" –The Book of Beginnings

Two centuries have passed since the conflict known as the Moon Crisis, and due to the scant knowledge about what exactly went on, the exploits of the seven so-called 'Dragoons' has passed mostly into the realm of fantasy. Dart Feld and company remained highly respected figures, but mostly because of their high social standing, reputed skill and charitable deeds, rather than any true epic battle of any sort.

However, some time afterward, Endiness would have found great use for warriors such as the Dragon Knights. After the death of King Albert of Serdio without a legitimate heir to the throne, rulership of the country passed into the hands of a large senate. For the first sixty years after the king's death, things in Serdio progressed very much the same. However, once the members of the council (very few of who had served under the king at all) felt that they owed no more allegiance to the memory of a king who was now little more than a skeleton, members of this council were easily swayed by the 'propositions' (bribes, blackmail, threats, and the like) of outside persons, whose interests differed from what was best for the country. Political corruption was hardly limited to Serdio, and soon the countries maneuvered themselves, both politically and militarily, for a war everyone knew would come.

It took another forty years, but when the war did erupt, the oppressed peasants took no time in seizing their opportunity. Faced with enemies from without and within, most countries collapsed during the dozen bloody years of civil and world war. Millions were killed, and some fields were so stained by battle that they still reeked of death years afterward. Countries split, new countries were conquered, regimes were overthrown, and seemingly every other form of political revolution one could think of. When an uneasy universal peace was finally established, the political landscape looked a great deal different from what it had been twelve years previously. The three great kingdoms of Serdio, Tiberoa, and Millie Seaseu in the southeast had been broken into many smaller nations. The countries to the north and west had fared much the same way.

For a while, it seemed that mankind could finally progress in relative peace with fellow man. However, a chance discovery fifteen years later proved otherwise. Bale, the capital city of the country called Basil, named, ironically enough, for the half of Serdio who had remained loyal to the true king during Serdio's previous civil war, possessed the largest library on Endiness within the halls of Indels Castle. One of the countless bookkeepers of the enormous collection chanced upon an ancient tome that had somehow escaped all previous inventories. Within, it contained information on an extinct race that existed ages before Humans had gained freedom from the Winglies, a race of mages who could supposedly harness the strength of Dragons and refine it with their own power into incredible energy. According to the text, these sorcerers had waged war with each other for dominance of the planet, and the conflicts between them were great and terrible. However, they also whittled down their numbers, until the Winglies of old sensed that they could overwhelm them and take control. The book also described how, sensing their own destruction was impending, they sealed their magic away in the form of a series of magical artifacts of unimaginable power, which they hid away in every corner of Endiness. Shortly thereafter, they disappeared, apparently extinct.

However, before more could be learned by the scribes at Indels, age took its toll on the volume, and its yellow pages disintegrated into dust, leaving more questions than it had given answers. Opinions on the 'Dragon Mages' were mixed at best. Most were quick to write it off as myth. Others, however, seemed very interested in the tale, fascinated enough to pass along a great deal of gold over the subject. No matter what any individual believed on the subject, money talks, and thus searches were mounted, always in secret, and the kingdoms once again began to stink of underhanded dealings. Tensions mounted, and Endiness once again seemed on the brink of total war.

This is where our story begins...

Chapter 1

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_You been outridin' fences for so long now_

_Oh, you're a hard one_

_I know that you got your reasons_

_These things that are pleasin' you_

_Can hurt you somehow_

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' any younger_

_Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home_

_And freedom, oh freedom, well, that's just some people talkin'_

_Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

_Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime?_

_The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_

_You're losin' all your highs and lows_

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

_Desperado..._

Ranu Feld stretched his metal-plated arms high above his head as he slid off his horse, shaking his unruly blond hair and attempting to get the blood pumping through his limbs after the long ride. Handing the reins of the animal, a fine gray stallion of which he was very proud, to the stable boy along with a few coins, he set off into the streets of Bale.

Soa, it was good to be home after so long. The jingle of fresh gold in his pockets added to his high spirits. Admittedly, he had been a bit chagrined when his employer had stubbornly refused to pay him even a copper piece more than the salary on which they had agreed, despite underlying hints of a healthy bonus if the job had gone smoothly. But what could one expect, when dealing with a Tulrutian, from a country of notorious penny-pinchers? He had bargained well before taking the job, and his former boss would probably have been able to hire another hand for about three-quarters of what he had paid Ranu. In retrospect, Ranu had reeled in a pretty good haul for three weeks' work.

Ranu strolled down the street snaking its way through the weekly market, ignoring, at least for the present, the gaudily painted signs and banners advertising the latest wares to enter the city. He was much more interested in getting to the local tavern. A good bed, some decent drink, and some meat and potatoes sounded like heaven after such a long time on duty. If he had another bowl of stew forced on him, Ranu would likely skewer the unfortunate person holding the dish.

Ranu noted, almost subconsciously, that there were a great deal more knights posted outside the inn than was considered usual. Maybe there had just been a brawl or something of that sort. Ranu was glad he had missed it, not particularly wanting to be hit over the head by a chair on his first day back. He was about to enter the pub when a hand rested on his shoulder, not grabbing it, but applying enough firmness to get the message across.

He turned slowly, and learned that a knight, with the emblems of an officer on his armor had stopped him. "Is there a problem?"

The soldier looked grim, but not unfriendly. "I'm afraid so. You're under arrest."

Damn. He should have expected as much. But he couldn't remember doing anything lately that would have been frowned upon by the law. "Under what charges?"

The officer shrugged. "Your guess is probably better than mine. Just following orders."

This situation was looking increasingly depressing. Ranu saw that the half dozen knights accompanying the lieutenant all had their hands on their weapons, and he was obviously expected to put up a fight. However, although he had no doubt that he could take on one or two, maybe even three of the knights, Ranu was not foolish enough to believe that he could defeat seven. Pulling his bastard sword from its sheath, he tossed it to the grass. When the officer continued to stare at him, waiting, Ranu decided that his reputation had preceded him, and withdrew two thin, eighteen-inch rapiers from what appeared to be large scroll cases hanging from his belt. The soldier's gaze shifted pointedly to his other side, but Ranu snapped open the tops to the two identical cases on his left and pulled out three inches of a roll of waterproof paper. "Real maps in these two." The knight nodded, but continued to gaze at him expectantly after he had dropped those to the ground, he sighed, and pulled a pair of daggers from each boot, letting them fall to where the others rested. "That's all I've got. Search me if you want, but you won't find anything else."

His captor seemed satisfied with his word, and two of his fellows scooped up the confiscated weaponry. Too trusting, Ranu thought with a slight sneer; as he felt for the other knife he kept tucked inside his belt. Anyone really dangerous would have waited for a good opportunity and dispatched them both for making such a mistake. They were lucky Ranu didn't want to cause more trouble. Ranu was left unbound, much to his relief, but was rather surprised when he discovered that they were heading straight for Indels Castle. Whatever he had done, it must have been a big deal, because the dungeons of Indels were reserved for the most dangerous of criminals. Ranu did not bother to fool himself into believing he was the pinnacle of righteousness, but he didn't consider himself nearly approaching the villainy required to enter the castle basement.

The mercenary was even more mystified when they bypassed the stairwell entirely and continued down the main hall. The guards seemed to have anticipated their coming, and bowed out of the way. Although he knew little of the castle's architecture or design, he knew that they were coming up to the throne room. Ranu wondered if he should be afraid, or at least wary, but mostly he was just confused. What in the name of the Divine Tree and all of its fruits was going on?

Before he knew it, he stood before the golden throne of the King of Basil. The queen's throne sat vacant to the left. Ranu guessed she was out of the country on some sort of frantic negotiation of some sort, and he was mildly surprised the king was not immersed in some sort of diplomatic matter himself. Foreign matters were such a tangled muddle these days that nobody doubted a major conflict was on the horizon, even though countries were still recuperating from the last war. The knights that made up his strange escort bowed; taking the hint, Ranu did the same. The monarch motioned, and the knights backed off, though they remained within close distance. If Ranu attacked, they would easily be able to restrain or kill him before he managed to murder the king with his bare hands. They were wasting their time, as Ranu was not interested in getting into any further trouble with the law. For the present, at least.

King Nicholas of Basil was a tall, bear-like man in his mid-thirties, with intelligent green eyes and a bushy brown beard that somewhat concealed his rather large nose, dressed in the traditional flowing robe and crown. He looked down at the travel-stained youth of twenty-four, with unkempt blond hair and a piercing blue gaze. Ranu wore chain mail over his breeches and jerkin. The king began, and Ranu learned that despite the king's somewhat imposing size, the ruler was somewhat soft-spoken. "Ranu Feld. You are in a very unique situation, young man."

Ranu was slightly irritated that a man only about ten years his senior would be calling him 'young'. "The circumstances that have granted me this honor are doubtless fascinating, my lord," he said, a bit more sarcastically than was probably wise.

"Enough evidence has been brought forth to convict you of a great many crimes. You would be spending a great deal of time in the local jail, although a judge might decide to save the city money and simply have you beheaded instead."

"You use words like 'would be' and 'might', sir. Is there some other option I should be aware of?"

"You're a quick fellow. I'm hardly surprised. You see, these charges were all brought to my attention by a recently retired former advisor. He requested that you be released into his service instead of bringing formal charges against you. Once he convinced me you were not a danger to this country, I decided to give you the decision. After all, it would be a shame to see someone of your respectable lineage locked up..."

Ranu's derisive snort cut him off. Courtesy could be damned; he was getting sick of this. "Ah yes, my 'legendary' great-great-great-great-grandfather. Nobody even knows what he did anymore."

Nicholas' huge, bristly eyebrows raised at the mercenary's quick dismissal of his bloodline. "On the contrary, both the citizenry and the royal family of Millie Seaseu confirmed that he and his companions defeated the Divine Dragon with the aid of a powerful artifact of the Winglies."

Ranu's sky-blue eyes rolled toward the vaulted granite ceiling. "Yeah, and many of the same people said that he could sprout wings and shoot fire from his fingertips, and that he visited a ruined city submerged beneath the ocean," Ranu said, voice hushed in mock wonder while wiggling his fingers. "The trouble is separating the truth from the piles of horseshit that people cook up to rant about when they've had a few too many mugs of beer."

Nicholas seemed more surprised by Ranu's irreverence towards his ancestor than his lack of proper etiquette. "Very well. Regardless, you are either presented with going into the service of my advisor for as long as he requires you, or spending time either behind bars or on the executioner's block."

From what he had heard of Bale's prison, he almost would have preferred the guillotine, but of course, the best choice was obvious. "How much would this job pay?"

Nicholas chuckled slightly. "I honestly don't think you're in much of a position to haggle, my friend."

Ranu knew where this was going. "Oh no, no way. I don't do charity. And don't bother to call me 'friend', either."

"Very well, if you'd prefer to pay your debt to society by more conventional methods..."

Ranu gnashed his teeth, wanting very much to smash something expensive. "Listen, for a politician, you seem like you've got more of a spine than most, so why don't you just talk to me straight. Are you blackmailing me into taking this job?"

Several of the knights that had been his escort started to move in anger at Ranu's lack of respect, but the king waved them down. "I'm flattered you have such a high opinion of me," the royal remarked, with sarcasm to match the mercenary's own. "But yes, I suppose you could interpret it that way, if you wish to put a sinister spin on things."

Ranu seriously disliked the prospect of working for an indeterminate amount of time without pay, but he wasn't naïve enough to believe he had any other rational option. "Fine. What sort of work would I be doing?"

"He was rather hazy on that subject, but from what I gathered, you are to serve as protection on an upcoming journey. Lieutenant, show Master Altein in."

The officer who had brought Ranu to the castle nodded, and opened a door at the far end of the throne room. Something that resembled a large walking potato sack shuffled in, and the knight shut the door silently behind it. Ranu was skeptical, to say the least, but the knights seemed to treat the thing with a great deal of respect. When it reached the throne and straightened up, Ranu discovered that it was a stooped old man, leaning on a gnarled but strong oaken walking staff. What he had mistaken for a sack was in reality a set of robes, and although they were clean, they looked used and slightly frayed at the edges. Master Altein, as the king had called him, had a long, bristly beard and a full head of hair, both gray as a storm cloud, speckled with white. His eyes were an unremarkable color of brown, but Ranu could sense that gaze taking him in instantly, analyzing him. Ranu instantly understood why this man had garnered so much respect in his position as a royal counsel.

Upon first sight of his new boss, Ranu had nearly said 'You've got to be kidding me', but when that stare took him in, the scornful comment died before leaving his lips. This man had a shrewd, calculating air about him, which was easily apparent from first glance. But no wonder he needed protection, Ranu mused privately. He looks like a good healthy breeze could snap him in half.

The king, who had watched as Master Altein had appraised his new bodyguard in silence, cleared his throat somewhat uneasily. "Master Altein will provide for all of your needs during your service to him, and..."

"No need to speak of me as though I am not present, Nicholas," the stooped aide chided, as though he were speaking to a child. His voice was gentle, but firm and it had a slightly raspy quality. "I am quite capable of speaking for myself."

Ranu expected the king to be at least slightly miffed by this rebuke, but Nicholas nodded with a calm, almost placid expression. Well, Altein would hardly be so lucky with him. Ranu's voice took on the angry, indignant tone of one with seriously injured pride. "Listen, I don't know what this crap is about not getting paid, but..."

Altein cut him off, further increasing Ranu's resentment. "You have been brought into my service to atone for your crimes. I had enough funds to provide for anything you should need or want. Within the bounds of reason, of course," he said, with a slight twinkle in his eye. Immediately observing that Ranu remained apprehensive, the ghost of a smile touched his face. "However, if you insist upon it, I suppose a modest salary could be arranged. Nothing spectacular, I'm afraid, but this is a punishment, after all."

Ranu relaxed a bit. This whole concept seemed much more bearable with the prospect of at least making some money off of it. Grudgingly, he nodded his consent. This wily old man had backed him into a corner; Ranu credited him with that much.

Stooping a bit more as he leaned more of his weight onto the staff, Altein brought an end to the business. "Very well. I believe three days should give us ample time to prepare for departure. Thank you for your time, Nicholas."

Ranu groaned, audibly this time. Only three days in Bale, after sleeping on the ground and living off mushy stew for three weeks. It was almost enough to make him consider becoming an upstanding member of society after this was all over.

Almost.

Author's Note: Well, I'm quite proud of this chapter. A good start, I think. I looked back at Rebirth's first chapter after typing this, and I've come a long way. A very long way

My next updates will most likely be Chapter 4 of Like Father, Like Son, and Chapter 3 of Soa's End Game, although not necessarily in that order.


End file.
